A Work Of Art
by I Heart Ross and Rachel
Summary: Ross is in love with Rachel. She finally falls for him too. They go out, but they have to keep their relationship a secret. What happens when Rachel really wants to go to prom? Does sh reveal her secret relationship and go woth Ross? Or dos she go with someone else? (Highschool/college fanfic)


Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fanfiction so plz bear with me. This is a highschool/college fanfic and will be taken place in 1986 which is Rachel's Junior year and Ross' Senior Year. To save time Ross has already cut off his mustache, Monica isn't fat, and Rachel has already had her nose job.

Summary: Ross is in love with Rachel. Rachel finally falls for him and they go out, but they have to keep it a secret. What happens when Rachel REALLY wants to go to prom? Does she reveal her secret relationship? Or does she go with someone else? (Highschool/College Fic)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own FRIENDS or anything associated with the show.

This story name came from the song I wrote called 'A Work of Art'. If you wanna hear it type in 'A Work of Art jazzy15g' on YouTube. It has this girl singing it. It's not me. I got someone to sing it for me. She'll explain everything. Anyway on with the story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter One: _The Meeting_

"Rachel!" Rachel's sister, Jill called wanting her to hurry up so she could get to school on time.

It was Rachel's first day of Junior year and for some strange reason she wasn't as excited as she probably should be. I mean, she's Ms. Popular and everyone loves her, but when she thought about it, it's probably gonna be the same as last year: cheerleading, parties and drama. That was okay last year, but this year it needed to be different. Unfortunately, it's probably not considering on how everyone's been talking.

"_Last year was great. Next year __**NEEDS **__to be the same."_

"_Sophomore year was fun. That should happen next year."_

Everyone seemed to love Junior year. Why didn't she? Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by her alarm clock. It was supposed to ring an hour ago but for some strange reason it didn't. One of her sisters probably did it. Oh, well, she better start getting ready so she's not late on her first day

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hurry up, Ross! We're going to be late!" Ross' sister, Monica calls out.

"Hold on. I'm gelling my hair." Ross says as slicks the front of his hair perfectly.

"Whatever," Monica says as she rolls her eyes.

It was senior year for Ross. This is when grades matter a lot. He really wanted to get a scholarship from New York University (NYU). They had a fantastic paleontology department. Plus, he wouldn't be that far from home which is always good. He can come home for Thanksgiving, Christmas and any other time really. And it's not like he has any girlfriend to care about and take care of. Well, he did until he found she was a lesbian.

Her name was Carol. He met her at a coffee shop. From then on they sorta just clicked. There weren't any complications; they were just 'going out'. Then one day Carol started becoming a little more distant and when she was around Ross she was a little rude. She didn't really communicate with Ross anymore and when she would she would just snap at him. Ross was very confused so he sat down and talked to her. And that's when she revealed her hidden homosexuality, and that she's been away because she's been with another woman named Susan.

Ross took it hard. Carol was the only thing he had besides his family. He didn't have any friends. No one wanted to be friends with the_ geek_. Oh, well, he's pretty much gotten used to it now. The good thing is, he's really close to completely getting over Carol. He just needs one final push, but what could that push be?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon, Rachel!" Jill screams at her sister.

"In a minute, Jill. I'm finishing up my hair." Rachel screamed back. She hated being rushed. In order for this day to go at least okay, she needed to look perfect.

As Rachel finished her hair she thought of something good about this year. She gets to be with her best friend, Monica. She didn't get to see much of Monica over the summer because she was out of town, but now since she's back hopefully she'll be able to spend more time with her.

"Rachel! We're leaving right now, whether you're in the car or not," Rachel's mother, Sandra, calls out.

"I _could _just drive my own car," Rachel mumbles under her breath but she shouts out to her mom, "Okay"

Rachel grabbed her book bag and purse and headed downstairs to the car. She got in the car and sighed. On the way to school Rachel was silent. She couldn't stop thinking about Monica and how excited she was to see her.

Monica is Rachel's only _real _friend. Rachel had her cheerleading team, and all of those other popular people, but Rachel didn't really feel like they were her _friends_. Rachel felt like Monica liked her for her. Not because she was head cheerleader or because she was the most popular girl in school. Monica liked her for her heart and Monica was always there for Rachel, and Rachel was always there for Monica.

When Rachel arrived at school and got out of the car. The first person she saw was her "friend", Dani. Dani walked up to Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel," she said excitedly.

"Hey, Dani." Rachel said quietly as she started to go off in her own world.

"Is something wrong, Rachel?" Dani asks curiously.

"She probably just wants some new gossip to spread" Rachel thought to herself.

Then Rachel realizes she was asked a question and she hasn't said anything yet. "Oh, right. Me? Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel answers finally.

"Oh, okay, just making sure. If there's anything wrong you know you can talk to me. 'm like your best friend," Dani assured Rachel.

"Friend?" Rachel thinks to herself as she chuckles silently in her head. "She doesn't even know my last name."

Rachel then puts on a fake smile and tells Dani, "Of course, thanks."

With that, Rachel turns away and walks into the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ross was driving to school with Monica. Monica was so excited to see her best friend, Rachel. She hadn't seen her all summer. Ross was so excited to see Rachel too. Ross was totally head over heels for Rachel. He always has been. Even when he was with Carol there would be nights when he just couldn't get his mind off of Rachel. She was just so perfect in every way. Her hair, her face, her smile, they were all so perfect. And how she was best friends with Monica when she was overweight. Rachel would always stick by her. She blew him away in so many ways.

When they got to the school Monica and Ross both got out of the car without speaking to each other. They just got out of the car with their stuff walked up to the school. Monica immediately spotted out Rachel in the crowd of people.

"RACHEL!" Monica exclaims.

Rachel's stress immediately went away when she heard her best friend's voice. Rachel turned around and ran to give Monica a hug.

"Hey, Mon." Rachel said excitedly.

"I've missed you so much," Monica said really happy to see her best friend.

"I know, me too. We haven't seen each other in so long," Rachel tells Monica.

At that moment Ross walks up to the girls. He immediately gets nervous when he sees Rachel Ross just stares at Rachel mesmerized. Rachel and Monica continue their conversation as Ross starts to go into his own world.

_She's just so beautiful. Ross, stop thinking that, you'll __**NEVER **__get her. But she's just so gorgeous and I know I can treat her right. What does she see in those other guys that she doesn't see in me? I mean, I changed my hair and shaved off my mustache, maybe she'll notice me now. Plus, I'm a Senior that's gotta give me an added bonus, right? Who am I kidding? The geek never gets he girl. That's only in the movies. I guess I just have o accept the fact that I'll never get the chance to date Rachel Green._

Ross snaps out of his daydream as he hears his name being called.

"ROSS?!" Monica yells for the third time.

"Huh?" Ross responds still sorta dazed.

"The bell rang, we gotta go." Monica said trying to rush to class. Then she stops really quick and turns to Rachel, "What's your first class?"

"Ms. Ziggler. Yours?" Rachel asked her friend hopefully. She really wanted to be in the same class as Monica.

"Awww, that sucks. I got Mr. Harvey," Monica tells Rachel disappointed.

"Well, who's your second period?" Rachel asks.

"Ms. Woodall," Monica tells Rachel.

"Hey, mine too." Rachel said ecstatically.

"Oh, cool. Well, I don't wanna be late so I'll see you in second period," Monica tells Rachel as she rushes down the halls.

"Bye," Rachel calls out to her.

Rachel starts walking to her classroom, but someone taps her on the shoulder. It's Ross.

"Hey, uh, did you say you were going to Ms. Ziggler's class?" He asked very nervously.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked. She didn't have a problem with Ross, but he doesn't normally talk to her, so she's curious.

"Well, that's my first class too." Ross said trying to hide his excitement.

"Oh cool" Rachel responded. She didn't really know what to say. He sorta just randomly just been talking to her.

"I guess we better get going so we're not late," Ross said trying to break the silence.

"Right."

They walked down the hallway to the classroom. When they got there, there were only two seats available, and they were next to each other. It was one of those desks made for two people. They went to sit down. After they sat down the teacher started speaking.

"Hello, class. I'm Ms. Ziggler and this is Culinary Arts class."

She noticed the students were confused.

"This is cooking class, children. She explained to them as she rolled her eyes.

The students caught on and laughed.

"Anyway, I'll take attendance and then I'll explain our first project."

Ms. Ziggler began to call out roll as the whole class waited in an awkward silence as they all waited for their name to be called. When she finished taking attendance she started to explain the first project.

"Ok, so as you all know, this is cooking class so our first project relates to cooking. In this project you'll cook the food I'll assign you. You all will work in groups of two so whoever you're sitting next to, that's your partner. That means Jennifer and David, Grace and Zach, Peter and Daniella—"

"It's Dani." Dani hated being called Daniella.

"Okay, Peter and _Dani_, and so on"

Ross and Rachel turn to each other.

"I guess we're partners" Ross said calmly even though he was dying of excitement inside.

"Yeah, we are. That's cool," Rachel said.

Time passed by fast in class as the teacher explained to the class how the project was going to work. Each group of two will be assigned a food. Ms. Ziggler will give them the recipe and the group will be required to cook it, and bring it to school on Friday. Ross and Rachel were assigned chocolate cake. They were happy that Ms. Ziggler gave them cake. Ms. Ziggler gave everyone the recipe for their food right before the bell rang.

"Well, class, that's all for today. You might wanna get some sort of contact information from your partner. But class is over, you are all dismissed.," Ms. Ziggler told the class.

Everyone got up and exited the classroom. Ross left the room, but Rachel caught up to him because she needed to tell him something. She tapped him on the shoulder. He was happy to see her approach him.

"Hey, uh, Ross. I don't know when we're going to have time to cook this. I have cheerleading practice everyday this week," Rachel told him.

Ross' excitement went away. He was really looking forward to spending time with Rachel.

"Oh, well, it's okay. I'll just do it by myself. Then on Friday, I'll bring it and explain everything to you," Ross said trying not to sound too disappointed

"Oh my god. Thank you, thank you so much." She said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem," he told her as he forced a smile to his face.

Then she walked away. He knows he shouldn't have just get her get away without making her do part of the work. But how was he supposed to say no to those big blue eyes? Plus, she kissed him on the cheek.

Ross walked to his next class. He couldn't stop thinking of Rachel. Little did he know, she couldn't stop thinking of him

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, there's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed. Read and review.

Follow me on twitter RossAndRachel15

-Grace


End file.
